Reincarnation of a Rose
by Idol-Reject-Crazy-Angel
Summary: When Kurama dies on an assignment can hiei take losing his best friend? Now 15 years later the team relizes that death isn't always the end! Has Kurama been reincarnated? And if so then how and in what form? How will hiei ever manage to deal with this? PL
1. Kurama

Hey everyone what is going on! i am Idol-Reject-Crazy-Angel and i am not new to I just haven't posted in a while... a long while! But i got this idea while watering my plants... and spraying everything in sight with water including myself! .u So yah I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho and all that other jazz so just enjoy the story!

PS: the begining might be some-what confusing because its a flash back and all!

FlashBack:

" KURAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the battle worn fire demon cried out. The fierce battle had left the spirit team in a bad way and things didn't seem to be getting any better. There latest assignment had been given to them a week ago, an assignment that Koenma had said would be there toughest yet. A evil demon lord had risen to power and threatend to upset the delecate balance of the three worlds. His man was Kyto. He and his demon army had washed through half af Maki and had destroyed everything in thier path. Kyto was one of the strongest demons the spirit team had ever seen. He had the power of nightmare, his favoret move was to create illusions of horrible things only your worst nightmares could produce. Even Hiei himself had to admite he was not as confident as he usually was. And now after a long and tough battle yuske, kwabara, and even hiei himself were unable to continue. Kurama was the only one left standing. In horror the fire demon watched his friend rum into the chamber where there nightmareish enemy had gone laughing as he went.

"KURAMA WAIT YOU FOOL!" Hiei yelled in vain. Kurama was already at the door. He turned.

"Hiei..." He smiled to the fire demon. "I have to stop him or who knows what he'll do" Kurama smiled his green eyes vibrant amist the flamed that had flared up from the damage the battles had caused. Hiei yelled once more but it was no use. Kurama turned on his heels and ran without another thought into the room. The doors shut up behind him. Hiei struggled to his feet, he stummbed. There was a deep gash in his side, and his body was brusied from the damage Kyto's fists had caused him. Yuske and Kwabara lay to the wayside in a comma. Hiei stummbled to the doors, pounding on it with his fists. After awhile he slowley fell to the ground.

When he woke he was in the hospital wing in spirit world. He jumped up. He saw his two fallen team mates in beds but there was one missing. "Kurama?" Hiei whisperd.

"Hello Hiei" A voice from behind him said. Hiei quickley turned around ready to attack anything that came near him. But he didn't for Koenma was standing before him in his teenage form.

"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked again this time out loud. Koenam frowned, he didn't have his binki in his mouth like normal. Koenma sighed and ran his fingures through his dark brown hair.

"Hiei Kurama...he..." The great prince stammerd. Hiei was growing very inpatient. Koenma frowned and looked to the ground "Kurama is dead" The words hit Hiei but didn't sink in right away. He blinked then clenched his fists tight. His face grew dark.

" That fool he should have known better then to run into triouble like that." Hiei said more to himself the Koenma. He was already healed from his injurys. Hiei grabed his katana and went for the window. He wanted to get away. The felling he had was twisting and tearing up his insides like a cold fire. His friend..no..best friend was gone. The person who could best get why he did the things he did was gone, and he was never coming back...

End FlashBack: (15 yrs later)

Everyone was sitted on a lunch table in the park. the sun was glowing bright down in them and everyine was eating lunch. It had been a while since they had all seen eachother. About a year and a half. Although it seemed like twenty to them.

HEY URIMESHI! STOP HOGGING ALL THE COOL WHIP!" kwabara yelled as yuske poored a half tub of cool whip on his pudding. "daddy can i have some?" a tiny voice asked from the right of the detective. Yuske looked down and smiled "Why sure you can Atsuko." he smiled as he gave his 5 year old daughter some of the whipped topping. She smiled her brown eyes gleaming black hair shining(she wore it up in piggy tails). Keko smiled as she sat to the left of her husband. Everyone was now 27-28 years old and, married,and some had already had children. Kwabara still hadn't any but that could change within the next two years. He was planning on proposing to the love of his life Yukina soon. Kwabara smiled to himself as he looked over at yukina playing with atsuko and thought of planning a wedding. Everyone was having a good time Koenma had turned up, bringing George the Oger, and Botan with him. Although one person preferd to stay up in a tree and watch. Hiei was leaning on the tree as usual. He still looked like he did 15 yrs ago. Yuske smiled and tossed hiei up a sandwich. Hiei caught it without blinking and looked at it. "Its not poison Hiei I promise!" yuske yelled up. Hiei smiled and started to eat the sandwich. Suddenly Koenma's watch started to beep and glow red! koenma stared at it amazed.

" I have to go" was all he said then left in a hurry.

"Wonder whats happening?" Kwabara questioned. Yuske sighed.  
"I don't know but lets go find out." Kwabara nodded. "hey Hiei you coming with us?" Yuske asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

Spirit World

Koenma stared in shock at the screen infront of his desk.

"Koenma sir whats wrong?" George ponderd. Koenma sighed

"It seems something has happend that involves two reincarnated souls." koema said rubbing his eyes.

"But sir i didn't think we aloud souls to be reincarnated! "

"We don't, somehow these two particular souls escaped and found a body that didn't have souls yet. But for two of them to escape and now show up like this is very strange" Koenma sighed.

"sir?" George asked "could you please explain this more to me?"

"You see Oger these two souls didn't just escape they escaped _15 years ago!"_

"BUT SIR WOULDN'T WE HAVE LOCATED THEM BEFORE NOW?" george screamed

" Yes Oger but there two souls must have been very powerful in there past lives and wern't detected untill now...because now...now there old powers are returning. We now have to find theses two people and somehow exstact thier powers. Something we've never had to do before so it might take a while and could be risky to the persons health. Oger please assemble Yuske and the others so i can tell them about thier new mision.

"To late toddler we hear yah already!" Yuske yelled stepping into the doorway with Kwabara and Hiei behind them. He smirked "Where do we find these guys?"

Alrighty Then! wasn't that fun? Well please do me a favor and please please read and review! I will aknowlage your review and thank you for it! AND ALWAYS REMEMBER! GOOD AND HELPFUL REVIEWERS GET MARSHMELLOWS! oh and i can take any flame someone throws at me! Puts on fire proof suit


	2. A Shocker or Two

Here is chap two cause i have more time to type it seems so yah enjoy

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO:'(

Chapter Two: A Shocker or Two.

The Gang had been informed that koenma knew where only one of the reincarnated souls were but the other one was was still a mystery. The soul the did know about lived in New York City. The soul went to a private school, So the detectives packed up and said good bye and once again set out on a mission.

Air Port: NYC

"Jezze! Why dose this punk have to live so far away!" (AN/ even though hes 27-28 yuske still acts like hes 15)Yuske yelled getting off the plane. Kwabara smilled "Wow How cool is this! Finally we get to go somewhere where there isnt a bunch of demons trying to chop off our heads!" Hiei snickerd a little "who says I dont want to chop that ugly thing off your shoulders?" Kwabara ignored that remark. They ended up going to the area where the souls was. they still didn't know what this guy looked like, but they did know where they lived. so they trucked down to a local hotel, after running through the confusing city and almost getting ran over by taxi cabs.

"This place is crazy!" Yuske yelled. "how are we going to find our way around this place?" At that moment in a puff of blue smoke botan appeared!

"AHHH! Botan What Are You Doing Here?" Yuske jumped. Botan smiled

"Well silly you dont excpect me to just sit around, while you guys have all the fun in New York do you? Besides I figured you couldn't possible find your way around if you had a map glued to you head!" Yuske twiched and kwabara chuckled in the corner.

Hiei had found himself a place in the window and was busy watching the new world around him go by. By this time yuske had already started beating on kwabara. Hiei sighed to himself.

"Are we going to find this Soul or are you two just going to be jack-assesall day long." Hiei snapped. Everyone looked at him.

"Fine fine we'll go already" Yuske growled taking one last hit at kwabara. Kwabara mutterd what sounded like a sure through his beaten up face. Botan raced out the door in a pair of blue jeans and a classic tee-shirt that said I 3 NYC on it. Yuske being in better moods (AN/ Its the jet lag) followed with kwabara tagging along behind him. Hiei looked on at at them with annoyed eyes. This was not where he wanted to be right now. "Noisey nigankia" He mutterd.

After about 2 1/2 hours of searching Yuske and the others came to a fairly large school. "Alright this place looks pretty fancy" Yuske remarked. Botan pointed her fingure upwards.

"If Koenma is right we should be able to tell which person is the reincarnation, all we have to do is look for high spirit energy and we got um!" She smiled as the bell rang. Students in white and red uniforums started to flow out.

"Do any of you sence anything yet?" yuske asked. Everyone nodded no. "Kwabara how bout you?" Kwabara had his head tilted low and was concentrating hard.

"No not yet urimeshi" suddenly his eyes shot open "THERE!" He pointed to a group of students. Two boys and two girls walking down the street and turning the corner.

"Alright can you tell which one it is?" Botan asked.

"No I have to get closer to them." Kwabara answerd. they followed the group of students...

"So what did you guys think of that fight today!" One boy asked

"Oh man that was awsome that guy got nailed!" The other replied

"Why do you guys think it was so cool? It was just some stupid fight!" One of the girls snapped "don't you think so Mana? The girl turned to the girl in the back of the group who had a bag slung over her chest and a book in her arm.

"What?...oh i'm sorry" She stammerd pushing away a thick piece of skruff red hair that went down to her back to revile a pair of bright green eyes.

"MANA!" The other girl yelled "would you top day dreaming all the time and join us back here on earth. The girl with red hair smiled and blushed a bit

"Well i am sorry but its just more fun to dream about things then to live here on earth!" She laughed lightly to herself

"Ohhhhh yah! Well would you mind telling use what you were day dreaming about this time?" The girl snapped tapping her foot on the ground. The girl named Mana blushed and put her head down.

"well... I...ah...I was dreaming about having an adventure." she grew a little more louder with every word "An adventure where i got to fight this man with a steal mask and long black hair, and everytime he'd touch you..." She made a big explotion sound "...you'd blow up!" At this point the boys had stopped talking about there fight and had stopped to listen to her story. The other girl was red in the face now

honestly Mana! You think of the most STUPIDEST things sometimes!" She yelled. Mana shrunk back.

"Sorry." she said softley once more, again pushing back her hair and pulling out her book and reading it while the others talked about thier days.

Botan, Yuske, Kwabara, And Hiei all were around the corner listening to this.

"Well if that girl isn't the rudest thing i ever heard!" Botan exclaimed refering to the girl who had yelled at Mana. The others noded.

"kwabara have you figures out which one it is yet?" Yuske asked. Kwabara was staring at the group.

"yah...its that girl...Mana." He said.

"THE GIRL?" Botan yelled.

"she dosent seem like the type of person that would harbor a power like Koenma said. "Yuske remarked. Hiei stared at the girl for a while then had to look away. Something just wasn't right about her. He didn't like her already.

"Alright then lets see where she lives!" Kwabar said. The all nodded. They trailed the group till it was only Mana left. She walked slowly up to an apartment that had a "FOR SALE" sing in the window. She walked up the steps and took out a pair of keys. She unlocked the door and steped in. Inside there were boxes and bags every-where. Mana sighed. She walked into the kitchen and saw there was a message on the answering machine. She pushed the flashing button.

_"Mana? Hellooooooo? Are you there? Well this is you dad speaking and i have to tell you that I Have to stay in Europe for another week and a half. I am sorry to do this to you since we just moved in and all, but i can't change what the companie decides. There is plenty of money where we hide it so you'll be safe...and...our neighbors seem nice to if you need anything you can ask them! So thats about it see you in two weeks. Bye"_

Mana sighed "I got you dad" She truged up the stairs and went into the bathroom, and took a shower. Yuske and the others took the this time to sneak in to the house and wait for her to finish. She walked out in a hoodie and a pair of jeans with her hair in a towle. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As she walked into the room she saw yuske and the others and spat it all over the place.

"AHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT! oH GOD PLEASE DONT ROB ME I DONT HAVE ANYTHING!" yuske stared at her, Mana blinked twice "AHHH PLEASE DON'T SEXUALY OFFEND ME!" Kwabara busted out laughing.

"Uremeshi she thinks your a sexual offender!" Kwabara laughed! Yuske had twichy eyes. Mana took this time to grab a metal bar from the fire place.

"STAY BACK!" She went to swing was thrown to the ground by a powerful force that seemed to knock the life out of her. She looked up to see a shorter man about her size in black snach the metal bar out of the air and turn to watch her fall. Mana suddenly became angry, she wouldn't let this man see her fall. She managed to catch herself much to the short mans surprise. But then feel and was knocked out.

BACK IN JAPAN AT GENKI'S

Mana awoke with a pounding head ach in a room that she didn't recognize. _"Oh god where am I? OH MY GOD! Have I been kidnapped? OR WORSE! _Mana looked under the sheets she had and checked her panties _No i'm still a good girl. _She though. _Then where am I? Ah! was it those people who dod this? Well better go find out i doult anything else bad can happen to me. _Mana left the small room and walk through an old looking hallway with shiny wooden floors and walls. She then enterd what seemed like the a living room. She walked in the middle

"What do you think your doing?" An old voice croked. Mana quikley turned around and was comfronted by an older women with pink hair.

"Where am I?" Mana asked without sounding like she was about to cry. "I want to go home!" She said. the older women smiled

"I'm afraid that won't be happening or a while, we need you here but only for a while, then you'll have you memory wiped clean and be on your way." The women said sipping on some tea "My name is genki, sit down we have a while before the other get back."

"Others?" mana gulped.

Alright more chapters (that are longer i hope) will be coming! R&R!  
PS: If any os you are Juvenile Orion fans then you can see where I got Mana's name from!


	3. Who Am I?

More free time on the computer before school! yay! I dont want to go i want to sleep. But i must go so there is no point whining. Lets see where did i leave off last night? Oh yes now i remember!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mana sat quietly on the large lumpy sofa with the women, Genki, who had offerd her some tea. Mana took it and drank it not realizing how thirsty she was. After a while of sitting in scilence, a loud voice echoed through the house.

"Hey Genki Is that Girl Up Yet?" the voice pierced the scilence. Genki sat up and slowly walked to the hall to meet the large group of people who had gatherd in the doorway.

"You twit dont you know what scilence is! Haven't you grown up one bit since i found you?" Genki snapped.

"Oh dont go there grandma! I'm more mature then most people you'll see!" Yuske yelled back. Mana sat in scilence as all this went on. She then noticed the man who has knocked her down. Mana looked at him and thought for a while, had she seen this man somewhere before? Why did he look so familiar? Hiei noticed her gaze upon him and growled agitadedly. Mana quickley turned away. She could still feel the affect of his hit, stomach and rib cage were very sore.

"Mana?" A voice called to her. Mana's head jerked up not excpecting anyone to adress her, they were possible kidnappers after all. A man in a blue robe, with brown eyes and matching hair started stright at her, only inches from her face. Mana blushed and leaned farther against the lumpy couch to get away from his intense gaze.

" Yes this is the soul we detected" He mutterd through a binki.

"Well then Koenma where is the other one then?" Yuske asked the spirit prince. Koemna sighed.

"We haven't found it yet, although we do know its power level has sky rocketed over the last two days. And we may fear that it might be remembering its past life. causing an imbalence to it's and others lives around it." Mana blinked _"what are they talking about!" _She thought. Koenma turned to Mana.

" Mana do you know why you are here?" He aked. Mana nodded no. Koenma sighed "What I say next you might not belive but I am the Prince of Spirit world, my name is Koenma. We brought you here because you are the reincarnated soul of a very powerful person. In you past life you weilded vast powers, now that power is threatening to escape you, and maybe with tht power the memories of you past life. We dont know how this will effect you so we decided not to chance it. we brought you here till we can come up with a way to extract the power and possible your old memories." Koenam finished chewing rapidly on his binki. Mana blinked and leaned back on the couch. She appeared to be thinking. after a while she looked up

" Who was i in my past life?" She asked in a mono toned voice "what did I do? Was I good or evil?" Koenma bit hard on his binki. Mana pushed back her scruffy red bang, she searched Koenma over with her emerald eyes looking for an answer. Koenma looked around the room, he nervousley ran his hand through his hair.

"Koenma" Genki said from behind the prince "They will all find out sooner or later" she said. Koenma took the binki out of his mouth and let out a ragged sigh.

"Mana...in you past life you name was..." Koenma looked around at Yuske and the other who were intently listening, then to hiei who was leaning in the corner, his presence alone made this one of the most difficult things Koenma had ever done. Koenma returned his gaze to Mana.

" In your past life Mana your name was Suichie Minimoto"

At The Same Time ,

Somewhere Dark And Nightmarish...

"what is this?" a voice rang through the hallow dwellings of the dark cavren "These powers seem to be growing every day, but why?" The voice sounded calm and slick, its darkness cut through the air and seemed to hang there for a while. But more important the voice sounded like the voice of a young teenaged boy. Suddenly the boy was struck by a jolt or dark power, rattling his body to the bones. Tremors shook him, he crummbled on to the floor "WHY?" He yelled this time less calm and slick, but more frightened and childish. The boy fell unconsiouse to the ground sweat dripped from his brow. It had been at least a month since he had been taken from his home in Los Angeles, away from his fueding family, his dumb school, everything he hated. But to where he didn't know to. At first he was grateful to whatever had done it, but soon his body had begun to change. He found himself stronger and able to cast illusions and kill an unfortunet rat that can into the cave every so offten with a dark ball or energy that came out of his hand. But now it was becoming to much. As if some other will had started to try to force him to learn other, more powerful, things. And he was remembering things, things that he had never done. terrible and horrible battles with monsters and spirits. The pain that engulfed his body now was a nothing compared to what he was use to dealing with. The young boy got up he looked to be 15 yrs old. His hair was a dark, almost black, brown. And his eyes were a dark purple. The boy looked around "_Are you ready?" _An icey voice whisperd into his ear. The boys eyes dialated "_Are you ready to avange your own past, and crush those who did it to the dust?"_ It hissed cooly into his ear. 'I am." The boy replided. "_Good now go. You will learn more on our journey to power, nothing will stop us. Soon the world will but nothing but a nightmare. And you will do it. Because soon we will be one body, go now and find the one who destroyed us in the past, crush thier bones to the earth! MAKE THEM NO MORE! I WILL NOT REST TILL I HEAR THIRE DYING SCREAM AND THEN THIRE CHILING SCILENCE!" _The boy slowly starts his journey out of the cave and twordes the direction the the now scilent voice told him to go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxX

Sorry its so short! And I am sorry if I spelt Kurama's name wrong I did'nt have my manga with me so I couldn't tell if I was spelling it right! Please read and review! That way i can continue!

THANX!


	4. Joking can Suck!

Okay! 8 reviews were given! Thanx to all who reviewed! It makes it funner to write knowing someone is reading it! Srry if there are spelling mistakes, my computer dosen't have spell check for some stupid reason! Oh-well Oh-well! Now on to more of the story...

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxX

FlashBack

Hiei sat in a tree in genki's forest, the sun was shinning down on his face which had a slight smile upon it. He sighed. It had been a while since he had, had some quiet time to relax. Although he never _really_ minded his job as a spirit detective. The fire demon sat up and streached, but stoped midway. There was someone coming. Hiei instantly grabed hold of his katana hilt.

"Hiei?" A soft male voice called from below. Hiei calmed down, it was only Kurama.

"what do you want Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama blinked inocently

"nothing really just thought I'd tell you Yukina is visiting, shes up at Genki's right now if you want to go and see her." kurama almost whisperd. Hiei looked down on his friend,

"Shes here to see that oaf kwabara..." He said simply. Kurama frowned.

"She asked where you were" he said. Hiei smiled and little.

"thats what I thought"Kurama giggled "Why don't you come join us?" kurama asked. Hiei smiled a rare smile as he got down from the tree. Kurama looked at him and smiled back.

"What?" Hiei asked erasing the smile from his face.

"You've changed so much since we meet and bcame spirit detectives" He said. Hiei frowned

" I've gone to soft" He growled. "I've changed for the worse" Kurama tilted his head at this remark.

"Your still Hiei." He said "No matter how much a person changes they are still the same person inside!" Kurama stated. Hiei rolled his crimson eyes and walked past Kurama towrds Genkie's.

"Come on" Hiei said "we don't want to keep our friends waiting"

Kurama smiled and followed.

EndFlashBack

It had been two days since Koenma had told Mana about her past life. He didn't tell her much except that her powers would be coming back soon and that she was a former fox demon who controled plants or whatever. Since then Mana had resided to staying in her room reading or taking long walks. She soon realized that the people that she had been taken by had very strange abilities if you could call them that. One,Yuske she thought remembering his name, could shoot blue light out of his fingure and fist. And another could create a sword out of no where. She had learnt all thier names by now and what they do. They were nice to her too. But it was she often caught them staring at her, with a sad look on her face! She didn't understand why. So she just learned to look away when they did.

Mana walked slowly out of the house wondering what she could do around this place for fun. She had read every book in the house by now, to genki's surprise. Its not that she was a nerd or geek or something, she just liked to read...a lot! Kids at school use to tease her about it, but they wern't meaning anything hurtful by it. Mana sighed

"Hey Mana!" A voice cried from behind her. Mana turned around. It was Kwabara. she smiled and waved.

"Hi Kwabara! Whats up?" she asked nicley. Kwabara smiled

"Me and the others are going swiming in the river near by. Wanna come?" He asked. Mana blushed, swiming was the last thing she had thougth of doing.

"Um Kwabara...I dont have a bathing suit..." She said. Kwabara blinked

"You can borrow Yukina's old one! You two are about the same size! Come on it'll be fun! Besides you haven't really gotten to know us all that well!" He finished. Mana bit her lower lip. She was a bit nervouse swiming, something she had always stunk at when she had to swim in the schools pool for a grade.

"well?" Kwabara pushed.

"I guess...I...cou..."kwabara didn't allowher to finish her sentence, before draging her off tword where the others were!

At the (nice) River near Genki's

Every one was swiming when Mana came. Botan,Keko,Yukina, and Shizuru were laying on the bank on towles while the guys, Yuske and Kwabara where in the water punching the crap out of one another! And finally Genki sat atop a stone to the left. mana had a towl around her body. Everyone stoped when she came around. After an akward scilence Botan finally broke it.

"Hey mana gald you could join us!" She giggled. Mana smiled and sat down on a rock near the other girls.

"mana? Why are you wearing your towle like that?" Boton asked. Mana blushed.

"Um I a little nervouse around people..." She whisperd. Boton giggled

"dont be silly silly!" Boton took the towl from mana after much tugging. Mana frowned and sat very ridgid on her towel in a sky blue bikini with a forest green trim.

"There! Much better!" Boton clapped! Mana blushes and rubbed her shoulder. This wasn't her swin suit anyway. Kekio had let her borrow it although it wasn't something she thought Kekio would ever really wear. Well what would she know, she hadn't known her that long. Mana sighed. Yuske strolled up to Mana and smiled. "You look nice" He said. Mana blushed deeply. Kwabara came behind her "Yah you really do" He finished, Mana rubbed her cheek to keep the blush down. Suddenly yuske grabbed her by the legs and Kwabara got her arms! "READY MANA!" They screamed as the started to swing her tword the water. Mana's eyes widend. "HEY GUYS WAIT!" she screamed, but it was to late she was already flying through the air! Her hair flying everywhere as she plumeted towrd the water. BUT! suddenly there was a flash of black! mana flinshed as she braced for the impact of the water. But it never came...She looked up. She let out a little meep or suprise. Hiei had grabed her in mid-air and saved her from yuske and kuwabara's joke. Hiei frowned at the guys then looked at Mana and frowned as well. _"Jezze! What did I do? He looks so mad at me!" _ She thought. Mana looked down from Hiei's face and relized hiei was holding her bridal style very tightly. Mana blushed as red as her hair and started to squirm out of his grasp. Hiei raised and eyebrow at the red-ness of Mana's face then srugged and dissaperd. By the time mana had gotten free Botan and Kekio, even Yukina! were scowlding the boys for thier joke. Mana sighed in relife. She felt so tired all of a sudden. She yawned. Soon later everyone decided to head back to genki's. It was getting late and besides, a storm was coming.

Okay ssorry for not updating in a while Bows Been really busy plus I'm wrighting another story on top of this one! LOL! I'm going to update really soon besause I already have Chap 5 half way done!

IRCA


End file.
